


Делайте ваши ставки

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [34]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, they fucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Они ни разу не занимались сексом в доме на Бейкер-стрит.





	Делайте ваши ставки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Place Your Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176606) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Они ни разу не занимались сексом в доме на Бейкер-стрит. Причина якобы в том, что Холмс уважает миссис Хадсон и ее внимание к деталям, благодаря которому следы на простынях совершенно точно не останутся незамеченными. Но Ватсон знает, что дело в другом. На Бейкер-стрит он — почтенный ветеран, врач, джентльмен, а Холмс сосредоточен на деле, захвачен очередным экспериментом или потерян в темных глубинах собственного разума. Но в бойцовой яме, где пот блестит искушением на обнаженных мускулах, где всем плевать на чистоту простыней, совсем иные правила. А деньги — лишь приятное дополнение.


End file.
